punkybrewsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet New Years Eve
Pool New Years Party Swimming At Casey Middle: New Years Eve Jokes. June 16, 2002. Special guest Celine Dion. "Z", 4. It was taped on January 20 2002. It talks about the ProBook version of 2 versions of Sesame Street's 25th anniversary: the 1993 video "Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years" on October 29 1993, and the 1994 PBS special "Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration" on July 1 1994. During this fun program, eight great frame numbers based on 2 versions of this cool program while their friends swim at Casey Middle. For a New Years Eve treat, some tots. COLD OPEN with Tiptie. Sixteen fantastic New Years Eve jokes. Clover will be out probably that little girl named Jessica. Ms. Allison from Summit read the title card in voice-over. The end credits are pretty long. The end credits feature Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Music duration will be 4 minutes 26 seconds. I'm Tiptie. Ms. Julie Will Plan Her A New Year's Eve Party With Family And Friends. Now I Know That Since Clover's Out Just Some Recordings For Clover's Little Girl Named Jessica. Their Friends Were About To Go Find Telly And Prairie. He's A Monster, But A Girl. Who Will Find Telly And Prairie Dawn There For This? Stay Tuned There And Find Out. Frame 1: Jessica, Telly and Prairie remind her a quote to "California Speed" the video game where Vanessa wants to play. Here Caroline reads this first joke will be a balloon knock-knock joke. New Years Eve Joke 1. John: (knocking on the door) That Means 2 Knocks. Who's There? Balloon. Balloon Who? Balloon Will Find Telly And Prairie Today! FRAME 2: Tiffany read the next joke will be par-day. New Years Eve Joke 2. What Did The Party Hats Go To A Party? Happy Par-Day! FRAME 3: While swimming at Casey Middle, Carlos read the next joke will be playing catch. So after eight dives, water in Jessica's ears. New Years Eve Joke 3. Why Did The Noisemaker Want To Play Catch With Me? 'Cause That's Possibly Deal For Me! FRAME 4: John read this fourth joke saying tool off. Caroline read that joke where noisemakers go to school will be party-belts. Ms. Julie and Jessica read their next joke: the party knock-knock joke. New Years Eve Joke 4. What Did The Balloon Say To Some Noisemakers? Tool Off! New Years Eve Joke 5. What's The First Thing Noisemakers Do When They Go For A Ride To School? Fasten Their Party-Belts! New Years Eve Joke 6. Knock Knock. Who's There? Party. Party Who? Party You Glad You Didn't Say Baloney! FRAME 5: Kelsie read this next joke will be Bob The Builder Christmas. Taya read the next joke where balloons go to school. Catalina read the joke noisemakers come to the table to celebrate. Vanessa read the joke where the noisemakers could have the sand-witch for lunch. New Years Eve Joke 7. What Did The Noisemakers Will Do Bob The Builder Christmas? Play Crocodile Rock For Elton John For Pats! New Years Eve Joke 8. What Did The Balloons Go To School? Fasten Their Balloon-Belts! New Years Eve Joke 9. What Did The Noisemakers Come To The Table To Celebrate? Celebrate The Party Will Be Par-ty! New Years Eve Joke 10. What Is The Noisemakers Thing You Still Have For Lunch? The Sand-Witch Means Time To Party! FRAME 6: Chris read the joke where the noisemakers watch the 6:30 show Super Why because that is Kevin's favorite fun Angela Santomero show. Tiffany read that joke where balloons could play catch counting some catches. New Years Eve Joke 11. What Did The Noisemakers Watch The 6:30 Show Super Why? Four Wide-Flyers Fly By Because That's Kevin's Favorite Angela Santomero Show! New Years Eve Joke 12. What Did The Noisemakers Play Catch? Play Outside Counting Some Catches To-Day! FRAME 7: Chelsea reads that joke will be Kevin's swing. Joe read the next joke to plan up. New Years Eve Joke 13. What Did The Balloons Swing On Kevin's Swing For This? Time To Swing Along For To-Night! New Years Eve Joke 14. What Fellas Would You Like To Plan Up? Now I Know Time To Plan The Eggcelent Party! FRAME 8: Jessica sat on her park bench with the sad version of Together Again there from The Muppets Take Manhattan plays. While she's walking to the steps, will be the sad version of Barney's favorite I Love You. She even filled in for Professor Ludwig Von Drake's lines while she played Heigh-Ho on Kevin's Mewosic then song came on. She read joke 15 together before the New Years Eve party starts soon. So all of Jessica's friends were watching a ball drop like they do that on TV at Times Town Square. Everyone counted down from 5 to 0 and they shout Happy New Year. Tiptie was doing the cheering from the end of the Spelling With Caillou game, but Vanessa also tells Tiptie cheering is too loud. She even brought four Dora tapes for Ma's birthday Tuesday April 30 2019 then she also gave Elmo's Preschool five playrooms like the music room, the alphabet basement, faces treehoues, shapes tent, and the numbers clubhouse. To that, Jessica responded, "Well, Just That Grand Duck Dilemma." Just time for one last joke. Simply Taya signs off. Caroline, Taya, Ms. Julie and Jessica were looking up the sponsors in the sky. First, Caroline saw "Z". Then Jessica guessed 4. (SAD VERSION OF TOGETHER AGAIN PLAYS) Well, I've Tried Hard Possibly To Find It. The Party Will Start Any Minute, Simply Anyone. (SIGHS) Jessica! Tiptie! What's Wrong? They've Been Swimming At Casey Middle Reading The New Years Eve Jokes. Now I Know That Instead Of Just Saying A La Peanut Butter Sandwiches, You Said A La La Peanut Butter Sandwiches. It Worked! That Should Do It. Um, Tiptie, Nobody There For The Party Then. Sure, At Least The Party Will Start Soon. (walks slowly to the steps, sad version for "I Love You" plays) Gee, They Just Guess Some New Years Eve Jokes Here After All. Unless Ms. Julie Did. (SIGHS) La-Da, La-Da, Dee-Ba-Baa! Ooh, That's Beautiful! Sing Along Heigh-Ho Oh, I'm Tryin' To Find The Right Note Here Because We Got A Lotta Other Sing-Along Songs To Sing Along With. Heigh-Ho Oh, No, I, I Gotta Get Ready Here. Heigh-Ho-O Oh, There It Is! Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho It's Home From Work We Go Those Little Guys Is So Cute! Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho Heigh-Ho It's Home From Work We Go New Years Eve Joke 15. What Did The Balloons Cook Kevin Some Pasta? Yum For The Party Treat Again! All: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! 0! (MUSIC PLAYING) All: Happy New Year! (CHEERING FROM THE END OF THE SPELLING WITH CAILLOU GAME) Hey, Tiptie, The Cheering Might Be Too Loud But Will Be Time For A Quick Wish For A Little Bit. Now I Know That Ma's Birthday Tuesday April 30 2019 Kevin Brought Four Dora Titles: "Swing Into Action", "To The Rescue", "Wish On A Star", And "Dora Saves The Prince". Ta-Da! Punky Found Elmo's Preschool Disc. Five Fun Playrooms Like The Music Room, The Alphabet Basement, Face Treehouse, Shapes Tent, And The Numbers Clubhouse. All You Have To Do Is Hand It To Jessica To That She Wants To Watch Four Dora Titles When She Heads Inside. That John Want To Do, Um, Elmo's Preschool. Yup, Four Dora Tapes. Cool To Do That. Classy, Huh? Well, Just That Grand Duck Dilemma. Gee, Might Be Time For One Last Joke. New Years Eve Joke 16. What Did The Party Streamers Go To School? Get Ready For Par-ty Fun! Hope You Had Fun Swimming At Casey Middle With Jessica And Tiptie And Their Friends Today. Caroline Wants Ms. Julie To Know That Show 3860 Will Be 2 Sponsors On This: "Z". Well, It's Jessica's Turn. Just 4 To This. Now Try Using The Z And The 4 Altogether. Sure Thing, Ms. Julie. Definitely. John Thought Simply Way Past Tiptie's Bedtime. Category:New Year’s Eve Category:Punky Brewster